


Like a Bunny in Heat

by orphan_account



Category: RWBY
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Maybe a little OOC, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Short & Sweet, Smut, Some Humor, Vaginal Fingering, blake knows what tf is up, but also soft hours, faunus sex time, horny hours, or... minimal plot? porn with a little plot, poor velvet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Velvet wakes up one morning to find she's officially gone into heat. She doesn't have any heat-relievers on hand, and hasn't gotten the chance to take care of it herself. The day is bound to be a long and stressful one... That is until Blake, noticing the poor girl's plight, takes it upon herself to help out a fellow fuanus in need.Alternatively titled: I wanted to write a fluffy smut about Velvet and decided I wanted Blake involved too. (Ily Coco, but today I just wasn't feeling ChocolateBunny.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Velvet Scarlatina
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	Like a Bunny in Heat

Velvet tried her best to concentrate on what the professor was saying, but it was of little use. Her mind and heart were both racing and she could barely sit still. Being a faunus was hell for several reasons, including but absolutely not limited to what was currently bothering her. And while discrimination and bullying were the most prominent downsides of being born with bunny ears, at that very moment, she’d almost take Carden-asshole-Winchester over her own torturous hormones.

Yes, it was happening. She was in heat.

Velvet’s face burned with hot blush. She felt embarrassed to be distracted by something so primal. But she couldn’t help it. There was an intense, painful need buried deep within her guts which were unbearable without the touch of another to ease her desires.

Of course, given the embarrassing and inconvenient nature of faunus mating cycles, there had been medical advancements to curb the intensity of the heat. Medicines were available, and just about every faunus carried some when their cycle began to get close. So truthfully Velvet couldn’t blame anyone but herself for her predicament. School had been so busy she hadn’t noticed the impending heat which crept up on her. When she woke up that morning with wet panties and boundless anxiety, she knew she had fucked up. Now she was sitting in class with no chance of getting off campus until later that evening to acquire heat-relievers; even then however, she had tons of homework and it made her uneasy to consider sneaking off to track down a store which sold what she was looking for.

Velvet sighed. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A few hours later, their lunch period had rolled around. And she was losing her mind.

Brothers have mercy on her soul, how did any faunus survive without heat-relievers? Was it because she was a rabbit faunus? Were the stereotypes true? Was it some cruel joke by the universe? Whatever the case, Velvet wanted to die.

She was sitting with the rest of her teammates, trying to hold a conversation as best as she could. But the incessant throbbing at her core made it nigh impossible to focus on what anyone was saying. She tapped her foot restlessly and fidgeted with her fork between her fingers. She briefly considered running off to the bathroom to attempt self relief, but knew it’d be futile. It would take far longer than she had left for lunch to masturbate her frazzled nerves away.

Velvet whined under her breath. The world could be so unfair.

“Hey Velv, you doing alright?” The sudden question caused her to jump, her ears twitched erratically. Coco was looking at her with an odd mix of concern and exasperation. Fox and Yatsuhashi had their eyes on her as well (well… Fox had his ears on her, Velvet supposed,) and she did not care for the sudden spotlight.

“O-oh um… Yeah! Yes. Yes, I’m fine. Good, Great even! Don’t worry about it.” She waved her hand dismissively and tried to put on a smile.

Nobody looked convinced.

 _Someone put an end to my suffering,_ Velvet mused sadly to herself.

But, as if someone had read her mind, two familiar faces strolled up to their table. Two girls, one a fiery blonde and the other a quiet bookworm.

Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna.

Velvet was thankful for the distraction. Until she realized something absolutely horrifying.

Blake was a faunus. And faunus… could smell the heats of other faunus.

 _Kill me now,_ Velvet thought.

“Hey all,” Yang greeted enthusiastically. “We’re just stopping by to see if you guys wanted to join us dancing tonight.” She motioned back at a group of individuals standing on the other side of the room. The rest of team RWBY, as well as the members of JNPR waved happily. “There’s a club not far from here and we all wanted to have a bit of fun before finals kick our ass. Well…” Yang paused, stopping to cast an amused grin at Blake, “ _most_ of us wanted to have fun. I practically had to beg Blake to join us.” She nudged Blake playfully.

Blake seemed distracted.

Velvet avoided eye contact like the plague.

“H-huh?” Blake answered, suddenly being pulled out of her head. “Oh right, yeah. Well y’know, we could be studying instead of partying but… whatever.”

“Aw, you know you wanna come.” Yang teased.

In turn, Blake smiled. Despite appearances, it’d seem she really was looking forward to the outing.

Coco gave Yang a big thumbs up. “Hell yeah we’ll come! I could use a break.” She giggled and gave Velvet a friendly punch. “I think bun-bun here could use a break too. She’s been really out if it like, all day.”

Blake glanced at Velvet with a thoughtful look. It was hard to tell what exactly Blake was thinking, but Velvet could’ve sworn she saw pity in her expression. She suddenly moved to Velvet’s side and placed a hand on the rabbit’s shoulder. The simple bit of platonic affection sent Velvet’s hormone ridden brain into overdrive. With Blake so close, she couldn’t help but acknowledge the gorgeous curves of her body and the beautiful deep purple of her eyes. Her lips looked so soft… 

Velvet mentally chided herself, _No, stop that. Stupid heat, stupid brain, stupid horny, heat-addled brain._

“That reminds me,” Blake began to speak with a gentle and vaguely suggestive tone of voice. Her words were hesitant, yet deliberate. She looked at Velvet meaningfully, “the book you lent me… I finished it. Do you… wanna pick it up before lunch ends?”

Velvet raised a brow. “Uh… What’re you… ?”

The look on Blake’s face practically screamed at her not to question it and to simply agree.

“I mean—! Yes! Yes, that’s a great idea.” Velvet quickly and clumsily rushed to correct herself. “T-thanks for reminding me…” She stuttered sheepishly and got up from where she was seated. “I’ll go do that.”

Coco raises a hand to stop her, “Velvet, you’ve barely eaten anything. You sure you wanna leave? Lunch is ending soon.”

Velvet took a deep breath. It took all her willpower not to press her thighs together; to get just a little bit of friction between her legs. “Yes… I’m sure. Don’t worry about it, I’ll catch up with you all later.”

Blake took Velvet’s hand and began to walk towards the cafeteria's exit. Yang opened her mouth, confusion clear all over her face, but before leaving, Blake stopped to whisper something in the blonde’s ear. Whatever it was, it made her eyes widen and her disposition completely soften.

Today was by far the most embarrassed Velvet had felt in a long time.

Yang nodded at Blake and turned her attention back to the rest of team CFVY. She seemed all too happy to carry on the conversation while Velvet was dragged away.

* * *

The walk to the dorms had been quiet. Velvet was too shy to say anything and she hadn’t the slightest idea what Blake was planning. One thing was certain though: Velvet had not recently lent out any of her books. 

When they finally got to team RWBY’s dorm, she thanked the stars that it was empty. Blake practically tossed her inside and quickly shut the door.

Velvet’s ears were keen to the sound of the door clicking— being locked shut. She stood in the center of the room, uncomfortably shifting her weight back and forth. The tension in her nethers still ached and the heat rushing to her face had only deepened. At this point she was sure her pale cheeks were more red than white. Her ears drooped to bashfully cover her face, and she kept her gaze locked squarely on the floor below.

“So…” Blake started, clearing her throat. “Uh… sorry, I know this is probably really awkward for you.”

Velvet managed a stifled giggle and answered meekly, “Yeah…”

Blake sighed and offered Velvet a sympathetic smile. “You don’t have to look so ashamed. One faunus to another, I get it.”

Velvet nodded weakly. “Right… I um… I-I appreciate the kind words, but can I ask why you brought me here.”

Blake blinked. Velvet noticed a gentle red hue had begun to creep up into her cheeks as well. “Right w-well… I assumed you probably forgot to buy heat-relievers, or you misplaced them, or something… I intended to loan you some, if you’d like.”

Velvet immediately perked up, “Oh Brothers yes, yes please! You’re a lifesaver Blake thank you so mu—”

“—Or,” Blake suddenly cut in.

“Or…?” Velvet asked.

“Or… I… could help you out…” Blake twiddled her thumbs, her amber eyes cast sheepishly to the side. “You know, give you some quick relief?”

Velvet’s eyebrows shot upward, her mouth hung agape. “W-wait you mean…?” Accepting Blake’s offer for medicine would easily be the fastest and most convenient solution to her little problem. But as she stewed in the delightfully arousing implications of Blake’s proposal, heat-relievers seemed like the far less appealing option.

“Yes,” Blake affirmed. She then moved to make her way toward the shocked and flustered rabbit-girl, her eyes soft and her grin cautiously hopeful. “My next cycle isn’t for a while but… well, I _have_ been in the mood these past couple days and…” She paused, face flushing. Velvet could see her ears twitch underneath the bow. “Well… You smell really good right now. I’ve uh … I’ve never slept with someone in heat before…”

Velvet was at a loss for words. She short circuited, and after swallowing down a bundle of nerves, all she could find within herself to say was “O-oh…” 

Blake moved closer, Velvet stepped back, and suddenly her back was up against the wall. Blake looked down at her with fervid hunger. How in Remnant could someone, all of a sudden, look so jaw droppingly stunning…? Her heart skipped a couple beats and her breath choked as Blake sighed; warm air tickled the brown fur of her ears.

_To hell with the heat-relievers,Velvet thought, _I want this._ _

__

__

__

__

“Blake,” she spoke with airy breaths. She looked up to find the girl patiently awaiting permission. She looked like a mighty predator eyeballing its prey, and it made Velvet feel so very warm. “I want you to help me.”

That was all which needed to be said.

Faster than Ruby could make it from point A to point B, Blake was on Velvet. She shoved the bunny-girl firmly against the wall and made for her lips. In seconds, they were kissing with animalistic intensity.

Velvet grabbed onto Blake’s shoulders, she hung on almost as if for dear life. She closed her eyes and allowed herself to feel the passion behind Blake’s kisses. It was difficult to believe the other faunus wasn’t in heat to be frank, what with how desperate she was behaving. Blake nipped at and bit Velvet’s lips, which elicited a string of dreamy sighs and breathy moans.

Velvet could feel her heartbeat between her legs, and with every noise Blake made, with every motion she carried out, the warmth in her abdomen grew tenfold.

Velvet was just about to ask for something more, when Blake pushed her thigh securely between Velvet’s legs. The force behind the motion knocked the air out of her and pulled a needy groan from the back of her throat. She softly mumbled Blake’s name, and as she did so, Blake swooped back in for another kiss.

This time, the kiss was softer; more intimate. Which would’ve sent Velvet’s head flying up into the clouds if not for how distracting Blake’s thigh was pressed up against her core.

Velvet rocked her hips into Blake, seeking out the attention her clit has been begging for all day. She panted and huffed as the pressure on her brown denim shorts rubbed through her panties and sent shock after shock up her spine.

It wasn’t enough though. _If we’re doing this,_ Velvet decided with surprising determination, _we’re going to do it right._ She put her hands up between the two of them, separating their lips and putting distance between their bodies.

They were both out wildly of breath, Blake asking between tired pants, “S-sorry… was that… was that too much?” She looked apologetic, which simply wouldn’t do at all.

“Q-quite the opposite,” Velvet pushed a small kiss to Blake’s reddened cheek— an act of reassurance. “I need more. C-can we uh… Take this to the bed?”

If Blake had a tail, Velvet knew it’d be wagging. Blake wasn’t the most expressive individual, so seeing her look so excited was rather adorable. Her face had practically lit up.

“Of course,” The cat-girl replied with an eager nod, then gently took Velvet’s hand in her own. She led them to her bed. Velvet hit the mattress with a _plop._ She laid on her back, watching as she was quickly joined by her new partner.

Velvet had to resist the urge to shove her hand down into her pants. She fought against the desire to finish herself off right then and there. Her body screeched and complained and begged for release. But she wanted to savor this.

Blake moved deftly and gracefully. She lowered herself down to sniff and lick and nip at the fair and delicate skin of Velvet’s neck, all the while shifting around to straddle the girl. Velvet whined when Blake’s teeth scrapped softly against the crook of her neck; each reminder that someone was there, that someone was on top of her and ready to relieve her pent up body turned the dial up on her raging horniness. She squirmed, quietly moaning when Blake finally decided to trap an area of skin between her teeth and suck. It was the first time Velvet had received a proper hickey, and she _loved it._

Almost as much as she loved the way Blake had begun to not-so-subtly grind against her thigh. Feeling cheeky, Velvet quickly raised her leg without warning, causing her knee to bump harshly against Blake’s sweet spot. She grinned ear to ear when this action received a sharp gasp of air from the feline.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Blake cursed.

And Gods above was it hot to hear profanity in the quiet, respectful, and bookish girl’s pretty voice.

Blake decided to take initiative and push things along. She brought her hands to the waist of Velvet’s pants and aggressively yanked them down. She leaned in and whispered huskily into Velvet’s ear, “Take off your shirt. Now.”

The authoritative demand rattled her body and she complied without thinking twice.

Within seconds, she was stripped down to her underwear.

She noted the way Blake admired her body. It was almost embarrassing, but she was too caught up in what was happening to feel overly self conscious. All while staring down at the rabbit-girl with barely contained thirst, Blake took a moment to remove her own clothing as well.

As soon as her shirt was off, Velvet couldn’t help but wonder, _has she always been this… perfect?_

She didn’t have long to ponder however, the full-force of Blake’s attention was soon concentrated on her breasts. The younger faunus ripped off Velvet’s bra with wild enthusiasm.

Soon, firm hands were caressing her chest. Blake squeezed the flesh in her palms, curiously admiring the way the supple mounds moved under her ministrations. The way she fondled her reminded Velvet of the innocent way a kitten might play with a ball of yarn.

Velvet sighed, squeezing her thighs together when Blake pinched at her nipples. The pink tips were gently pulled and played with, Blake carefully watching the way Velvet’s face contorted under the influence of pleasure.

“You like this, little bunny?” She was asked in a whisper.

Unsure how to express just how amazing everything felt, Velvet opted to simply nod and hum in gleeful agreement.

Blake smiled. Then moved her hands away from Velvet’s chest. She winked, and spoke softly, “I’m glad. There’s more where that came from.” She left a single warm kiss atop Velvet’s nipple, before swiftly lowering herself down towards where Velvet _really_ needed it.

A beat of silence passed wherein Blake was only hovering with a gleam in her eyes. Velvet was going to ask what she was waiting for, but was interrupted but an affectionate though cocky, “You’re so wet.”

Velvet grinned, giggling weakly. She felt herself blush, “A-ah… yeah… It’s uh… sorta been like that since this morning.” 

Blake cocked a brow, surprised. “Wow really?” Her gaze dropped back to the situation between Velvet’s legs. “Then good thing we’re doing this, right? That seems uncomfortable.”

“You’ve no idea.” 

“Poor thing,” Blake hummed. Her lips curled into a mischievous simper. “What were you planning on doing if I hadn’t shown up?” As she spoke, she ran her finger in coy little circles around Velvet’s inner thigh.

Velvet worried her lip between her teeth, more or less praying for Blake to stop teasing her. Her nethers were pulsating with need, and Blake could absolutely smell how badly she needed her.

“I-I um…” Velvet stuttered as Blake moved her hand closer to the jackpot. “I dunno… I was thinking I’d just wait until evening to go buy h-heat-relievers… I guess…” Her chest rose and fell in shallow breaths of anticipation.

“You were gonna power through this _all_ day?” Blake drug her finger lightly over the crease in Velvet’s panties.

The bunny-girl’s hips twitched toward the feather-light touch.

“I can’t say I don’t admire the conviction,” Blake spoke, “but if this ever happens again… feel free to come to me, okay?” For just a moment, she dropped the underlying jest in her tone of voice. She wasn’t teasing Velvet or just saying that to turn her on even more. There was a genuity in the offer.

Velvet forced herself to ignore the painful arousal for a second, leaning up on her shoulders to look at the feline. “Wh— really?”

Blake nodded.

“I… Are… are you sure?”

“Of course,” Blake answered with a smile. “I wouldn’t say something like that if I didn’t mean it.”

“Wow… Um… okay. W-well… then you can come to me too. If you ever need to.” Velvet’s stomach filled with a flurry of butterflies.

“Noted.” Blake leaned forward on her knees and gave Velvet a peck on the lips. It is short and sweet. Just a way to show gratitude toward their promises to one another. “Now, I’ll bet you’re tired of waiting. Shall I?”

Velvet tried not to sound too desperate in her reply. “Y-yes please…”

An understanding nod and a couple seconds later, Blake’s head is between Velvet’s thighs. She took a moment to appreciate the smell of Velvet’s musk. The smell of a faunus in the throws of heat truly was one of the most intoxicating scents around. Velvet bit her lip, her excitement growing as she watched Blake pull her underwear aside.

The first touch was like lightning. Blake’s tongue, aptly rough and catlike, began with a single tentative lick through her folds. Velvet’s through her head back and groaned. How heavenly it felt to finally have her aching privates attended to. She moaned with each new lick and nibble Blake gave her, “O-oh… Blake, I —” she gasped. Blake encircled her clit with her lips and gave a series of gentle sucks. Each suckle made Velvet’s mind fuzzy and her vision blurry.

“S-shit,” she muttered, so taken by the feeling that Blake was giving her, she slipped into swearing.

Blake pulled up for a beat to say, “hearing you swear, in your cute accent, with your adorable little voice, is precious.”

“Sh-shush,” Velvet tried to playfully retort, but found whatever sass she had was caught in her throat. “A-ah….”

Blake got back to work. She continued her efforts on Velvet’s clit. Her fiery tongue, like gentle sandpaper, caused Velvet to twitch and moan and kick with each and every well placed lick. The coil in Velvet’s gut began to tighten.

“Pl-please… please B-Blake…” Velvet begged in a desperately needy voice. She squirmed and keened when Blake blew a puff of cold air over her the swollen and sensitive bundle of nerves. “M-more, please…” She was breathing heavy, her thoughts consumed only by the promise of a much needed climax.

Blake, evidently, was more than happy to oblige. The second her mouth once again made contact with Velvet, she brought her hand forward and began to lazily use her fingers to trace teasing patterns over the rabbit’s slick entrance.

Velvet hadn’t even noticed before the feline’s deft, nimble fingers were making their way inside of her. The intrusion was like nothing she’d ever needed before.

“A-ah! F-fuck, Blake… Please, p-please…!” 

Blake moved in and out, gradually gaining more speed as her fingers became coated in Velvet’s heat. With her mouth, she stopped licking and went back to rhytmic little sucks right up against Velvet’s button.

Velvet’s fingers buried themselves in Blake’s silky locks of raven black hair. She grasped for something to keep her grounded, and ended up using Blake as her anchor. She pushed Blake further into her privates; seeking out even more than what she was already being given. When Blake used her teeth idly scrape by her clit, Velvet sobbed. It was almost too much, yet at the same time, her body continued to crave more and more.

She hadn’t noticed, too caught up in her own overwhelming pleasure, but while Blake’s hair was balled into her fists, the bow atop her head had been accidentally removed. With her ears exposed, it was only a matter of time until Velvet mistakenly grabbed one and pulled.

When she did so, Blake let out a surprised yelp, which faded into a throaty groan. The sound pushed Velvet further still, until she was just barely hanging on.

Velvet was now chanting Blake's name over and over under her breath. Her legs shook and she’d lost the ability to say anything beyond vague declarations of pleasure and praise. Blake,taking that as her cue, switched into gear and set her sights on the finish line.

She nipped lightly at Velvet’s clit, causing her to jump and loudly groan each time she did. And with her fingers, buried deep within the rabbit’s pulsing insides, curved into a hook-shape and targeted the velvety tissue at the roof of the faunus girl’s opening.

“Blake—! Ah, s-shit, I… I-I’m going to c-cum…”

Blake looked up with a sultry, toothy grin. “Please do.”

The coil broke, and with it, so did Velvet.

The faunus girl’s mouth fell open as she lost herself to the powerful waves of pleasure which rocketed up her spine and flooded outward from between her legs. She twitched and gasped, and clung to Blake like her life depending on it. It was impossible to know how long she spent sobbing Blake’s name and embracing the feeling of sweet, sweet release. But when she was finally starting to settle down, she allowed her body to go limp against the mattress.

Her chest heaved deep, exhausted breaths.

_That was incredible._

She hadn’t even noticed, but at some point, Blake had crawled by her side and laid down next to her.

It took a couple minutes for Velvet to remember what words were, but when she found her voice, she rolled over and looked at Blake appreciatively. “Thank you.” Her voice was raspy, yet soft and joyful. “You were amazing.”

Blake gave her nose a quick peck. “Don’t mention it. That was fun.”

Velvet furrowed her brows. “Er… do… do you want me to… y’know?” She motioned towards Blake’s body, which was still covered by underwear and had yet to be properly touched.

“Don’t worry about it,” Blake soothed, running her fingers through Velvet’s chocolate brown hair. “You can return the favor after getting some sleep. You look two seconds from being unconscious.”

 _Oh thank the brothers,_ Velvet thought. Frankly, she didn’t even think she was able to move. Briefly, she recalled that lunch was likely long over by now and that she should be in class. But… she couldn’t bring herself to care. This experience was worth a couple missed periods.

“Stay and cuddle?” It wasn’t so much a question as an honest request.

“Of course. And don’t worry,” Blake spoke, “I locked the door. Don’t worry about getting dressed. Just get some sleep.”

Velvet yawned. She could definitely go for some shuteye. She used the last of her strength to roll closer to Blake, who embraced her with open arms. She closed her eyes to the feeling of the cat-girls body heat enveloping her and the tender way she played her fingers through her hair.

 _Next time my cycle sneaks up on me,_ Velvet thought giddily, _I’m definitely skipping the heat-relievers._

And soon after, she dozed soundly to sleep in Blake’s protective embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)
> 
> Damn, my second smut in a row. I really don't write smut very often. I think this is my... fourth one? Well whateves. When I sat down with google docs, my original plan was to write another Gimmer/Catra fic before season 5 makes its great debut. But somehow I ended up writing for a different fandom and made it porn so lmao. 
> 
> Anywho. BlackVelvet is pretty cute. I wouldn't say I'm an active shipper, but it's fun and cute and I wanted another faunus involved. Fics about character A going into heat and character B having no idea what tf is going on are fun in their own way, but I decided I wanted to give Velvet someone who knew what she was going through.
> 
> Also you fucking know when Blake whispered to Yang she said something along the lines of "Velvet's horny gotta go smash." Lol
> 
> Edit: Just clicked the Velvet tag to see like three other Velvet smuts titled "Rabbit in Heat" or some variant thereof. Haha we're all so creative. :')


End file.
